Fire Alarm
by NaruSasu-Perfection
Summary: Firefighter!Sasuke X Reader. The fire alarm startles her awake and she finds herself alone in the burning dorm. She runs to the nearest stair case only to find herself trapped. The only way out is through the window and into a fiirefighter's arms. She doesn't expect the firefighter to be so handsome...


It's the alarm the startles her awake, papers from her studies last night sticking to her face. She brushes them off, looking frantically around her room. The noise doesn't stop and she looks over to check the time. It's 2 AM, which means it can't be her alarm going off. It hits her then. The only other alarm that would go off this late into the night would be the fire alarm.

She is frantic now, running around her room to stuff some of her more prized possessions into her backpack. She grabs pictures, books, her laptop, and stuffs her phone in her pocket. She knows that she looks a mess, her hair flying everywhere and her clothes from yesterday wrinkled and clinging to her body. She decides to stuff as many clothes that will fit into her bag a long with her hair brush. It's time to go when the smell of smoke hits her nose, causing it to wrinkle in disgust.

She opens her door, happy her roommate is out for the night and she doesn't have to worry about her. She hurries down the hall, her bag slung over her shoulder. The heat in the building causes sweat to prick at her forehead, rolling down her temple. Her breath is short, something she is not used to being in the physical condition she is in. She quickly turns around when the glow of orange comes into her vision, starling her.

She picks up her pace, panting all the while. She doesn't understand why no one else is in the building. She turns down the next stair way only to be cut off by the growing heat of flames, blocking her way. She has no chose but to go to the last stair way, the only other way out. She hopes it isn't blocked by fire by now. There is a window she can jump out if she has too.

Screaming quickly reaches her ear when she reaches the stair way. The window is the one that goes to the street and she can see all the heads of her classmates outside. She doesn't know how they got out so fast, but the flames are at the stairs and she can't afford to think about it. Sweat is dripping down her brow as she opens the window, which of course has always been the broken one that won't open. The screen is her next problem and she decides to just knock it out, hoping to get the attention of the people in the street. She brings her foot up and the screen goes tumbling to the ground.

The yells get louder, everyone in a panic that she is still in the building. A firefighter comes over to the building and starts to yell up at her and with the three story distance between them and all the yelling, she can't hear a thing he is saying. Instead she holds up her bag, pointing to it and he nods. She drops the bag down and catches it with ease, handing it off to one of her friends. "You need to jump!" He yells up at her loud enough so she can actually hear him this time. She takes a look back; flames had quickly followed her form down the wall. The smoke is getting to her and she can feel her lungs burning. She jumps before she can even think twice.

She lands in the males arm, but he is on the ground from impact and she is on top of him, his arms wrapped around her safely. "Hello," she smiles, a blush forming on her cheeks. He doesn't smile back, but doesn't give her any sign that he wants to let her go.

"Hello," he voice is stern and she falls in love with it in seconds. Her smile grows and the blush on her cheeks darken. "It would help if you would get off me." This time his words are an order. She scurries off of him, watching as he sits up. He looks relatively young to be a firefighter, but she doesn't say anything.

"Wait!" She yells as he makes his trek back to the truck to help the other firefighters do their job. He stops and turns around, obviously annoyed with her. He doesn't seem like the friendly type. "What is your name?" She can barely make out the chuckle leaving his lips and shacking his shoulders.

"Sasuke," he called back and turns around before she can say her own name. She is quickly escorted to an ambulance to get checked up on. Before she can even think of anything else she is being ushered to the hospital, her only thoughts are of the firefighter who just saved her life.

* * *

She has never been a fan of hospitals. She doesn't like the smell, she doesn't like the people pocking and probing at her all the time. Today is no exception. Once she arrives at the hospital she is brought to the emergency room and doctors surround her. She doesn't like doctors. She doesn't like anyone that has to do with cutting people up and sometimes not being able to put them back together.

They start to poke at her side a bit and she grumbles in annoyance. One of the doctors gets in her face to and asks her to open her mouth. She wants to say no, that she doesn't want to open her mouth and let them take a good look, but she knows better and her mother would yell at her if she did something so stupid. She opens her mouth, only to have a stick stuck down her throat and a flashlight lighting up her oral cavity.

The doctor shacks his head, pulling out a clipboard to start scribbling on it. Suddenly she finds her face covered with a mask and she gets claustrophobic for a second, not able to catch her breath, but the doctor quickly calms her down. She doesn't like the feeling of the mask, but she doesn't complain because her labored breathing is now starting to even out.

The doctors all seems to leave at once and she takes that time to relax a little, the firefighter who saved her life running though her mind. A smile adorns her features and she catches herself giggling like a little school girl. She shakes her head, only to have pain rush to her brain. She winces and the doctors quickly come back. She doesn't know what they are doing, but she is being wheeled away from the emergency room. She never realized inhaling so much smoke was such a big deal.

The room is small and nurses come in every few minutes to make sure she is breathing right. She tries to pull off the mask when one of the nurses comes in, but the nurse rushes over, putting the mask back on her face. The nurse gives her a warm smile. "We are keeping you overnight for observation," the nurse tells her. She frowns, slouching back in her bad.

"I have class in the morning," she mumbles. It's hard to talk with the mask on. The nurse starts to giggle, shaking her head. "I can't miss class. I have my finals in a few weeks." She doesn't like the strain talking puts on her lungs.

"Honey, I think your teacher will be okay with you missing a class for being in the hospital."

"What happened to the school? Was anyone hurt?" It just hit her that someone could have been hurt and much worse than her. She doesn't know what happened to the school either. She didn't get to see if the fire enveloped the whole school or just her dorm building.

The nurse gives her a sweet smile and she is suddenly reassured. "The school is just fine. They are going to find housing for everyone in your dorm until they can rebuild it. It was the only part that burned if that is what you're asking. No one was hurt. You were the last one out of the building. No one understands how you didn't hear the alarm sooner." She nods her head and watches as the nurse exits her room, leaving her alone.

She doesn't want to miss class tomorrow. She can't afford to miss class. If she passes all her finals she can graduate a semester early and go right into graduate school. That has been her plan all along. This stupid fire is messing everything up. She wants to get back to her normal schedule and get up in the morning in her own dorm room with her roommate passed out drunk next to her and her face pressed against her laptop because she was up late doing homework.

She doesn't know when or how she even falls asleep, but she does. She finds her dreams haunted by the fire she just experienced, but it always ended with that same firefighter saving her life. Only this version she rewards him with a kiss, a perfect kiss.

* * *

She arrives on campus late the next day, only to find a greeting party with all her friends. They all make sure she's okay and by the end of the party she is sick of hearing 'how are you doing?'. She leaves before the party is over and no one really notices because it was really a party for everyone to get drunk and she doesn't feel like getting drunk tonight and her lungs are still aching from the day before.

She quickly finds herself at her old dorm, one she lived in all four years while at college. All the debris is still scattered around the area and she starts to kick it around, making her way to the location of her room. She goes to the stairs first, and pretends she is climbing up to the third floor and then she walks down the hall, all the trinkets on everyone's door still fresh in her mind. She holds her hand out when she gets to what should be her room, only for it to fall, no door nod in sight.

At this point tears are threatening to leave her eyes because of all the memories the room held. She lived in it for almost four years and she had her ups and downs on that room, but it was her home, the only home she knew on campus. The tears finally do spill and she can feel her lungs closing up, because that is how it works now. She pulls her inhaler out of her bag and takes a breather from it, calming herself down a bit.

"Miss, we will need you to move away from this area." She quickly wipes at her eyes when the voice reaches her ear, one she quickly recognizes. She turns only to see Sasuke dressed in his firefighter pants and a black t-shirt, suspenders holding the much too large pants up. A small smile moves over her features. She couldn't be happier to see him.

He walks closer to her when she doesn't move, recognition soon coming over him. "We need you to move," he tells her, his voice stern and she finds herself turned on by his stern voice. She licks her lips, only to earn a glare from Sasuke; his arms cross over his chest impatiently. "I have to take a look over the place. You need to move" He is at his breaking point and she can tell.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Thank you for doing your job. Thank you for saving my life." He is shocked by her words, but quickly hides it behind his emotionless façade. "I really appreciate it." He nods his head.

"I'm only doing my job," he tells her, ready to walk toward the other side of the building. She stops him before he can get away. Her fingers are wrapped around his wrist and he turns around too look at, his dark eyes shooting toward her fingers around his wrist. "I have a job to do."

She smiles. "I know, but I wanna repay you. How about coffee tomorrow at the little coffee shop on the corner? I'll pay." She catches Sasuke off guard and he doesn't know what to say, but he quickly regains himself.

"I can't, I have work," he tells her, yanking his hand out of her grip. He goes to walk away, but she quickly places her lisps on his before he can leave. She smiles when his lips start to move with hers on their own, his eyes soon falling closed. She pulls away, biting at her lip nervously.

"I'll be there for lunch if you decide to come." She walks away before he can even say anything else, leaving the pile of debris from the fire. She has to go figure out where she is sleeping now.

* * *

A slow breath leaves her lips. Her lungs still don't work very well. She has a feeling she will be on that inhaler for a good long while after this. She is annoyed at herself that she planned this date. She has work to catch up on and Sasuke is surely not going to be able to help her. She did bring her laptop just in case he doesn't show up.

The walk to the coffee shop burns her lungs and she wishes she had just asked her friends to drive her down here. They would have jumped on the opportunity to drive there sick friend, which they annoyed her with every morning. All she heard today was 'how are you?' or' can I get you something?'. She was so sick of those words. She was so sick of the fire.

She sits at her usual table at the coffee shop, receiving sympathetic looks every time a cough would escape her lips. She curses that stupid fire and all that smoke. She orders herself a coffee when the waitress comes around, only glaring at the back of her when she is leaving, because she is so sick of the sympathetic looks.

Each time the door opens it catches her attention, but every time she is disappointed, but she shouldn't get her hopes up. It is a stupid thing to do knowing he won't actually come. She finishes her third cup of coffee in an hour. She decided to get to work on her school paper.

"You know, I never got your name." She is startled, half way through an important sentence a good two hour after he was supposed to be here. She looks up, hands still typing away, but they stop when her eyes meet his dark ones and a smirk plays over his lips, something she could get used to. A small smile crosses her lips and she gestures to the seat across from her, a cold cup of coffee sitting on the table. "I couldn't get off of work any earlier," he explains. She nods, her eyes darting back down to the laptop. He seems to understand and nods for her to finish.

"I'm [name]," she tells him as she shuts her laptop, the paragraph she was working on finished. He nods his head, taking a sip of the hot cup of coffee she didn't even realize he ordered. "I didn't think you would come." He shrugs his shoulders. She can tell he didn't think he would come either, but he did and he is here and now she has no idea what to say. She has never been one for small talk. "So….how did you become a firefighter?"

"Runs in the family."

"Okay…" She realizes she isn't going to get much out of him. He doesn't seem like much of a talker and by how he said it so quickly she can tell it's probably a sore spot for him. "Did you go to school?" She decides on a hopefully lighter topic. He only nods his head, taking another sip of the coffee. She doesn't know what else to say so she lets the silence fall between, but it isn't awkward like she had expected it to be. It is comfortable, familiar.

They don't talk much during the coffee date, if you can even call it a date. She doesn't mind though. Her mind is still on the paper she was in the middle of and she can't think of anything to say to someone so much braver and worthy than her. "What are you studying?" He catches her off guard, because she never expected him to actually try to make conversation with her. She clears her throat, cursing the feeling it causes in her lungs.

"I'm studying to become a teacher. I wanna teach history to highschoolers," she tells him. He only nods his head. She knows he probably wants to tell her how stupid she is for going into education, but he doesn't. He only looks at her, like he gets that it is what she wants to do with her life or like he wishes he could have done something different with his life. Something not picked out for him by his family. "I should get going," she says after a while of silence.

"I'll see you around," he says and she has a feeling he wants to ask something, but he doesn't seem the type and she doesn't push him. She nods her head, packing her bag up and placing a few bills on the table. Something catches her wrist before she can go and she notices a smirk playing over Sasuke's lips. "Come by the fire station sometime." It isn't a question, it is a demand.

She nods her head, giving him a lingering kiss. She can tell he wants more, but she leaves him with that. She is definitely going to go to the fire station now.

* * *

She doesn't expect to find him right away, but when she shows up two days later at the fire station he is outside working on the truck. He is folding up one of the hoses, his black shirt showing off every muscle in his body. She licks her lips, happy she came now instead of later when she was originally going to come. She takes in a deep breath, calming herself down - her lungs have finally started to feel better – and approaches him, a smile adorning her features.

"Hey," she says, hugging her laptop to her chest. She never leaves without her laptop. Sasuke looks up for a second, giving his head a little bob before going back to what he was doing. "So, any emergencies lately?" She laughs, because the last energy in this town was her dorm lighting on fire. She immediately shuts up when Sasuke glares at her, telling her that it is inappropriate to laugh at something like that. "Sorry," she mumbles. Her nerves are now full blast.

"Just let me finish and I'll take you up to the break room," he says, his hands working fast. He is obviously good at what he does, even if it is only winding up a hose. She nods her head and spots a seat in the corner, but before she can even make a move to it, he is done, clapping his hand together to get the dust off. He gestures for her to follow him and he takes her up a stairway in the back.

She is awed by the room he brought her too. It looks like her dorm room except with a kitchen and the walls are decorated with the colors of the firefighter, red and black adorning all the walls. There is a Dalmatian painted in the corner of the room, and a real Dalmatian sitting in front of the pictures. "He is so cute!" She gushes and the dog comes running over to her. A laugh leaves her lisp when his paws land on her shoulders, his tongue hanging in her face. "What's his name?"

"Spot," Sasuke grumbles. He obviously doesn't like the dog or the name much. "The idiot blond decided we needed a dog and then named it spot." She simply laughs at his tone. He obviously doesn't enjoy this Naruto character much. She gives the dog a pat on the head and it jumps down, its tail wagging happily.

"I think he is really cute," she smiles. Sasuke shacks his head.

"He would be fine if we didn't already have a dog around all the time," Sasuke tells her, sitting down on one of the beds. She tentatively joins him, not sure if that is what he actually wants. She gives him a small smile and is surprised when his lips land on hers without warning. She finds her back quickly pushed against the bed. Her mind is reeling. She didn't realize he was that into her. She doesn't push him away though, because this is what she wanted. This is why she came.

She didn't come for an alarm to disturb them right when it was getting good, but it does and Sasuke jumps off her, pulling on his suit before she can even sit up on the bed. "Damn alarm," he mumbles, pulling on his jacket and placing his helmet on his head. "I'll see you around."

He disappears down the poll and she isn't sure if he means it or not, but he calls her from the floor below and she sticks her over the hole so he can see her. "Come down," he tells her. She does as she is told, closing her eyes tight as she slides down the poll, only to end up in Sasuke's arms. He gives her a kiss on the lips, one she knows he wants to continue later on.

"Coffee tomorrow?" she asks. He nods his head, a low hum leaving his lips. He groans when the alarm sounds again and the rest of his squad piles into the fire truck. "I'll see you then?"

"Sasuke, get your ass over her and stop kissing the girl!" one of his fellow firefighters yells, a laugh erupting from the truck. He glares at the group and they all quickly shut up.

"I'll see you later," he says, placing one last kiss on her lips. She realizes he means it when he gives her a wave as they pull out of the drive way. A smile forms on her lips. Her plans went so much better then she had hoped today.


End file.
